Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casings for personal computers. In particular, the present invention provides for screw-less and tool-less assembly of different elements of the computer case and computer components into the computer case.
2. Background of the Invention
Most personal computers are housed in a casing that comprises a chassis and an outer shell.
The chassis typically is a metal frame on and in which the various computer components and devices are mounted. In particular, the computer chassis may comprise an outer frame. Usually at one end of the frame, the frame is formed into several device bays. Each device bay may be designed to hold a computer device, such as a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, a floppy disk drive, or other computer component. The chassis also has places or brackets for holding a power supply and various boards, including the computer""s motherboard. The outer shell protects the computer components from dust and certain other environmental hazards.
The chassis must be held together securely, and the various devices installed in the computer casing must be held securely in place on the chassis. In particular, the devices must remain in place if the computer is accidentally dropped or falls off a support table, or if the computer is tipped over. However, computer users demand that each device remain removable, as many computer users decide after using their computer to upgrade one or more of its components. In addition, the outer shell must be secured to the chassis to ensure it remains in place to perform its protective function.
Presently, computer devices are typically secured to the computer chassis by screws. Openings are provided in the computer chassis frame, typically through the sides of the device bays. Often, these openings are elongated. Many computer frame manufacturers place these openings in standard positions. Device manufacturers provide openings in the sides of the cases for their devices. The positions of these holes are also now standardized, and coincide with the positions of the openings through the computer chassis frame so that screws may be inserted through the frame openings into the openings in the device case. These screws hold the device in place in the device bay.
Thus, a computer device, such as a disk drive, may be inserted into one of the device bays in the computer chassis. Screws are inserted through the openings in the computer chassis and into the openings that are provided in the case of the device for this purpose. Such screws securely attach the device to the chassis. In addition, screws are removable. Therefore, a computer user who wants to remove a device from the computer can remove the screw, and slide the device out of the device bay. However, the need to individually insert each such screw renders initial assembly of a computer time-consuming. This is particularly an issue for a computer assembler seeking to assemble a large number of computers. Also, such screw assembly requires substantial dexterity on the part of the assembly worker to hold the device in place while inserting the screw, and operating the screwdriver.
The computer motherboard is often attached to a vertical motherboard panel of the chassis. In many chassis arrangements, the bottom edge of the motherboard panel is hooked onto a lip at or near the bottom of the computer chassis frame. The motherboard panel can then be tilted in place. The top edge of the panel is attached to the main chassis structure using one or more screws. In other computer case arrangements, the vertical panel to which the motherboard is attached slides into the chassis from the rear of the chassis along a track in the bottom of the chassis. The rear edge of the vertical panel is secured to the chassis frame with screws.
Because of the volume of the personal computer business, there has been a long felt need for a computer chassis that allows for easy and rapid assembly of the different devices into the computer chassis. However, the devices must remain removable so that end users can remove the device if they wish to repair or replace it. In addition, the devices must be securely attached to the chassis. A goal in the computer industry for some time has been to develop a xe2x80x9cscrew-lessxe2x80x9d computer chassis, i.e., a chassis that will permit installation of the computer devices, and assembly of the case with few or no screws.
One arrangement to reduce the number of screws used in assembling a computer case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,885, issued to Morgan Liu. This reference describes a system in which a bracket is attached to a computer device (such as a disk drive) before the device is installed into the device bay of the computer chassis. This bracket attaches to the chassis without screws. Although the insertion of the device into the device bay is screw-less, the initial installation of the support bracket onto the device requires screws. Therefore, although the described system makes the installation and replacement of devices easy, it does so at the expense of more complicated initial assembly, and additional materials cost for the brackets attached to the computer devices.
Again, there has been a long felt need for a motherboard panel assembly structure that does not require the use of screws to secure the motherboard panel to the chassis frame. One such structure is shown in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,885. That reference discloses a motherboard mounting plate having a slidable snap-on U shaped fastener. The fastener secures the board to the mounting plate and to the casing""s internal frame. In certain circumstances, however, this handle may be hazardous to operators or assemblers. If the operator""s hand slips from the handle, the sharp edges of the handle may cut the operator""s hand.
Another motherboard mounting system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,243 (also issued to Liu). In this reference, a system incorporating a spring loaded latch for securing the motherboard panel to the chassis frame is illustrated. This arrangement makes the assembly of the motherboard panel into the chassis structure simple, but again at the expense of substantial additional components and complexity in the latch structure itself.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a substantially screw-less computer chassis assembly that can be assembled without tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a computer chassis that permits computer devices to be inserted into the chassis, and securely attached to the chassis, without screws or tools.
It is an object of the present invention to securely hold computer devices within the computer chassis without screws.
It is an object of the present invention to provide simple, screw-less and tool-less assembly of computer chassis components onto the chassis structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide simple, screw-less and tool-less assembly of a computer chassis.
The present invention is a computer casing that provides for screw-less and tool-less assembly of a computer into the computer casing using a latching mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, the computer case includes a chassis that comprises a frame with side panels forming device bays for computer accessory devices. At least one of the side panels includes at least two substantially parallel horizontal protrusions along the interior surface of the panel. A mounting rail has a screwless attachment for applying the mounting rail to a computer accessory device. The mounting rail is configured to slide between the protrusions of the side panel, and includes a latch to engage the chassis frame members. The chassis also includes a rear panel and a motherboard panel attached to the rear panel. The motherboard panel and the attached rear panel may be moved into a position in which the rear panel is substantially flush with the rear of the chassis. When the rear panel is substantially flush with the rear frame members, a latch affixed to the motherboard panel engages one of the rear frame members. The latch for the mounting rail and the motherboard panel includes a latch body adapted for attachment to the motherboard, or to a removable computer component device. The latch also includes a tab extension having a pair of bends to form between the bends an engagement surface. The engagement surface abuts the frame member to hold the device to which the latch is attached in place. The rear panel includes a plurality of expansion slots, each of which has adjacent to it an opening through the rear panel. An expansion slot filler includes an insertion tab inserted through the opening and having a friction fit with at least one edge of the opening.